Let Go
by Amber Eyez
Summary: Kagome saw what happened.The miko asked a question.Inuyasha never answered.Kagome fled the scene,meaning never to return.But she does return, two years later.Only a few things has changed in those two years.Like the fact Inuyasha is missing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha nor the song 'Unwanted' by Avril Lavigne… I have no talent in composing poems and song lyrics of my own. *Shudders* I much prefer writing stories! ^^

A/N- Well, here's the fic that I wrote when I was suppose to write the chapters for 'A Miko's Revenge'. V.V I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy this song fic.

Italics = thoughts 

_~Italics~ = song lyrics  _

Let Go  

Chapter One

Inuyasha and company arrived back at Kaede-sama's village in the night. It was the day after the new moon. Yesterday, the group had been attacked by two snake youkais; one was ten feet the other twelve feet. And they were only babies! Sango wounded both of them with her Hiraikotsu but they got away, hissing that they'd come back with their elders. Kagome became worried; after all, they nearly killed Inuyasha with their fangs but luckily just bit him on the shoulder. The wound stopped bleeding a while ago, but it was still painful.

"I don't care if they come back! They have jewel shards!" Inuyasha complained while taking care of not hurting his shoulder any worse then it already was. 

"Inuyasha, they do not have jewel shards. I asked Kagome-sama already and she says she never sensed jewel shards," Miroku placidly replied. "Besides, you only want to fight because your pride is ruined," he added with a smirk.

Shippou nodded while the two girls of the group laughed. They continued to walk and stopped in front of Kaede's hut. 

"Your shoulders' hurt too much anyway. You need to rest!" Kagome said.

"Who says my shoulder hurts too much? Not me!" He replied stubbornly. 

"Oh yeah?" Kagome prodded him on his left shoulder wit her index finger. He let out a howl of pain.

She scoffed. "Mmhhmmm, right."

"What did you do that for?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"To prove that you're hurt!" 

"So?! Can't you tell that I'm hurt enough?!!!" 

The rest of the group sighed in unison. If noone stopped the stupid argument, it would probably continue for another half hour.

"What in the world is going on here? Can't an old woman get her sleep?" Kaede joked as she walked out. 

Inuyasha and Kagome shut up at the sight of their beloved friend. She was hobbling on a cane, her right leg as stiff as wood.

"Kaede! What happened?!" Kagome gasped.

"I tripped over a tree root and fell. Child, I'm not as young as you are. I get hurt easily."

Sango smiled. "Come on, let's go inside."

Kaede agreed and hobbled back into her hut. The rest followed, all except Inuyasha. 

"Inuyasha? Are you coming in?" Kagome asked, one hand on the bamboo door hanging.

"Later," he replied in a serious tone. 

_Wonder what's up with him… is he worrying about last night?_ Kagome pursed her lips and reluctantly stepped inside. 

Inuyasha stared at the night sky,not believing what he just saw. _Was that a soul-stealer?!_ A small, spectral white dragon form floated through the sky, carrying with it a soul. It was headed in the direction of the Forest of Inuyasha. 

"Kikyou…" he whispered and began to run, ignoring the pain that had came back alive in his shoulder.       

"Inuyasha, are you coming…?" Kagome popped her head out again and saw his fleeing figure. _Just where does he think he's going?! _    

She stepped back inside and told everyone that she would be back in a minute. The moment she was out of the hut, she ran after him. _Where is he going?! _

Suddenly, a white thing floated just out of her vision. She looked up into the sky, and felt her stomach tie into a knot. _Soul-stealers…Kikyou's gonna be there…_ Kagome slowed down to a walk and looked around her. She was still walking on the road that led out of the village and into the forest. _I shouldn't go…I know what's gonna happen anyways_

She turned around and began to walk back when a horrible thought struck her head. _What if she drags him down to Hell again?! Like the first time we met… she bewitched him with a kiss… if it weren't for me being there, Inuyasha would be in the pits of Hell now _

That thought made up her mind. She began to run towards the Goshin No Boku, her heart sounding like a jackhammer. 

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had already arrived at the Goshin No Boku. He looked at one of the trees' lower branches and found Kikyou there. She laid there, her onyx black hair loose and draped across the branches. Her head turned and faced Inuyasha; a smile broke her calm face.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she murmured and jumped down from the branch with a cat-like grace, her hair floating up amongst her face.

He took a step back. "Why are you here?" he hissed.

Kikyou chuckled and walked towards him, laying a hand onto his face. "I'm not here to drag you down to Hell. I just want to get a few facts straightened up," she said seductively, her hand stroking his face.

He flinched and took her hand, holding it away from him. "What facts? What straightening?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled.

She laughed. "You think I do not know what happened between you and Kagome yesterday night?"

His face burned. _Wha…? How does she know? _

~*^ Flashback^*~ 

Before the snake youkais attacked, Inuyasha had been sitting on a low tree branch; he would've gotten onto a higher one if he weren't a human. Sango and Shippou had gone off to fetch some drinking water while the lecherous monk followed after them, a devilish grin on his face. Kagome stayed behind, staring at the dark sky that held no moon in it.

Inuyasha was deep in thought, brooding over the past. _Maybe if Kikyou wasn't so kind and forgiving about Onigumo, none of this would have ever happened. But then again, I wouldn't have met Miroku or Sango and Kirara or even Shippou… and Kagome would be in her own time… oblivious of the past and leading a life of her own with her mom, Souta, and grandpa… I wouldn't have met Kagome… _

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome called up to him, disrupting his thoughts.

"What?" he asked as he stared down at her. Normally, she didn't bother him when he was thinking about something.

"I-I'm… okay this is going to sound stupid but I was wondering…how does it feel to change from a hanyou to a human once a month?" She was curious, Inuyasha knew that but he didn't know why she was asking this question now. Kagome had plenty of chances before to ask that, yet she never did. 

After a moment of silence, she probably thought he said no in his own way, silent and ignoring her. Kagome turned around and began to walk back when Inuyasha called out to her to stop.

"Come up here," he ordered from the branch.

"What?! You expect me to climb the tree?" Kagome exclaimed. 

Inuyasha sighed and bit his lip to keep from screaming. He was only about a story off the ground, not too high for her to climb.

"Come up if you want to know."

She sighed. Obviously, Kagome was very curious, for she began to climb up to tree, taking care not to scratch her clothes and skin.

"First you answer my question," he said the moment she got onto the branch. 

Kagome was dismayed and began to say so when he silenced her. 

"Fine then," she said and gave in.

"Okay, why do you ask that question _now?_ You've had a lot of chances, I mean; well it has been about two years, right? You've had what…24 chances?" 

Kagome cocked her head. "Well… its just that by the time I found out you turn human once a month, Shippou had already joined us. And well, it's been awhile since we've been alone together. And like, I figured it would be awkward for you to tell me with Shippou, Miroku, and Sango around," she said.

Inuyasha nodded, and muttered, "Thanks. Yeah, it would've been awkward for me if well… other people were hanging around…" 

Kagome smiled brightly. "So, now you answer my question!" she stated with enthusiasm.

Inuyasha raised one of his perfectly arched eyebrows and smiled. "Well, it feels unsettling when you go through it. I mean, I've had it for a long time but it still feels… weird… whenever you go through it. All of a sudden, everything around you becomes a lot less clearer and sharper," he confessed.

She was startled. "Okay, so what you really mean is that you just feel… lost without your heightened senses?"  

He nodded. "Well, yeah exactly. And also… well I'm just less aware of everything… y'know like what everyone is doing and… safety…"

"So like, you worry about our safety?! Inuyasha! You shouldn't be so worried! Sango has Kirara there to protect her, not to mention the fact she's an experienced taijiya! And Miroku has his kazaana and abilities he learned! And well, Shippou has all these neat tricks up his sleeves when we're in danger!" Kagome exclaimed. 

Inuyasha nodded yet again. "I know that they all are pretty safe being by themselves… but I'm worried about you. I mean, arrows run out of supply sooner or later and your miko powers aren't very dependable except sensing jewel shards if you get what I mean," he muttered as Kagome studied his face.

She smiled after he was done with is explanation. "I-I don't know what to say… I mean all of this comes as a shock and everything…" 

Inuyasha's amber eyes twinkled caringly. "It shouldn't come as a shock!" he protested and tilted her chin up, her own eyes staring into his. She hugged him, and whispered something Inuyasha couldn't hear, due to his own feelings surging out of the long, over protected shell.

It was then that they were drawn into a quick, yet deep and emotional kiss.

~*^Flashback End^*~

"You're at a lost of words, aren't you?" Kikyou chided, smiling.

Inuyasha gave her a small glare. "Okay, great, your correct, so what? Why do you need some facts to straighten up?"  

She laughed. "My goodness, even though you changed quite a bit, you still are ignorant, aren't you?"

"Just answer my question, how come you need some facts to be straightened up?" 

Kagome, by that time, had already arrived by the site and was now hiding behind a few, dense bushes. Her own face had turned a new shade of red. After all, Kikyou knew what had gone on last night. Not even Sango, her most trusted friend, knew. 

"Ahhhh, perfect timing," Kikyou said pleasantly. "Come out reincarnation! I know you are there!" 

Inuyasha stumbled a few steps away from Kikyou and turned to look at Kagome who had just stepped out of the bushes.

"Ka-Kagome!" he gasped out her name. "What are you doing here?"

"I walked out of Kaede-sama's hut and saw you running towards the forest," she explained.

"Be quiet, the both of you! Now, I must ask my question. Inuyasha, you have sworn to me that you would go down to Hell together with me once you are done battling Naraku. With the pace you are going at, it might be another few years before you have the strength to defeat him. And during those few years, you and Kagome will become even closer, am I not right?" Kikyou stated.

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't argue back. _So maybe she's right…_

"I was wondering, who do you love more Inuyasha? Kagome, the wretched, false copy of me or I?"

"Wait, you expect me to answer that question in front of Kagome?!" he exclaimed.

Kagome had gone silent. _I know what the answer is. I know why he wont say it in front of me. _Hatred that had filled her since the first time these meetings occurred (Episodes 22-23) suddenly erupted and burst out of the vault she had tried to contain them within. 

"Inuyasha, just say the answer! I know you're going to choose Kikyou! You always have and you always will!" she yelled, startling him while Kikyou smiled. "Besides, I'll always be second compared to her in your eyes," she bitterly said in a lower tone.

"What?!" he yelled, close to a shriek. _How long has she kept those feelings in? _

"You can have her, Inuyasha. I'm sick and tired of these games we play. First, you're so kind and caring and the minute I turn around, you're with someone else!" she whispered with malice. 

Kagome turned around and ran blindly through the dark forest towards the village.

"Wait! Kagome, come back!" he yelled after her, but it was no use. Her figure had disappeared.

Inuyasha turned to face Kikyou, his expression un-readable. 

"So what's the answer?" she asked amusingly.

His reply was lost in the sudden wind that picked up, along with Kikyou's reaction. 

Kagome had ran, ran until all the different feelings she had at the time wore out from being tired. She stopped running and leaned against a tree, panting as her sides gave off sharp pains that felt like knives. 

_~All that I did was walk over,_

_start off by shaking your hands,_

_that's how it went_

_I had a smile on my face_

And I sat up straight~ 

_Yeah right, I wish_ Kagome thought as the familiar lyrics ran through her head. She had listened to the song for a week straight a few months ago. _When we first met, he tried to attack me to steal the Shikon No Tama. But he's changed now…_

_~Oh ya ya_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to show you~_

She hummed as she began to walk again, but as slow as a turtle. _I did want to know him. He was just so fascinating and interesting… I wanted to show him how much I love him_

_~You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_If you had your way_

_You'd just shut me up_

Make me go away~ 

He knew next to nothing about her! She just realized that. _Sure, he knows my family, the way I live my life, my time but yet he knows nothing personal about me! Back there at the Goshin No Boku, he certainly didn't want me there. Well, for once I let him have his way. I went away, leaving him to Kikyou_

She sighed as silent tears ran down her face. Kagome stopped walking and leaned against a tree, taking in where she was. She was on the outskirts of the village, but at this time at night, noone would be up and noone would seen her.

_~No I just don't understand why you _

_Won't talk to me It hurts that I'm_

_So unwanted for nothing don't_

_Talk words against me~_

Whenever he met with Kikyou, afterwards he wouldn't say a thing to her, except his eyes that revealed everything that had happened. He didn't want her, yet she didn't understand why.

_~I wanted to know you_

I wanted to show you~ 

She definitely wanted to know him. Now she wasn't so sure, both about wanting to know him and showing him how deep she cared for him.

_~I tried to belong It didn't seem wrong_

_My head aches It's been so long I'll _

_Write the song it that's what it take~_

There was the time with her dressing up in miko clothing; he had been completely bummed out. And ironically, she was developing a headache right now. Now she understood why Avril Lavigne wrote the song even though it hurt so much. 

Inuyasha, wherever you are, I regret ever meeting you 

~*^*~

A/N- 2,531 words!!! *Faints with shock* Even without all the A/N and disclaimer and chapter and title words, its 2,531!!! Whoa! That's the most I ever wrote! SO don't expect the next chapter to be that long. Please review! Tomorrow's my birthday! Give me a review as a present! ^^  

      


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Inuyasha/ any of its characters nor the song 'Losing Grip' by Avril Lavigne. If you have never heard of Avril Lavigne, I will come over to your house and murder you! She's a great singer!

**A/N-** Yay! The second chapter's up! ^^ Well, her ya' go!

Thanks for reviewing:

**BlackPhoenix-sama**- Really? This is good?

**Elky Welky aka Mimi Chan**- Ehhh, yeah okay. I don't really care about flames, but can like people who flame kinda tone down a bit on the criticism? I agree whole-heartily with you that this angst fic isn't very original, but when I put up the rating as PG, I would care a lot if people don't curse in the reviews.     

**Chibi**- Y'know, you remind me of one of my friends…and here's the chapter! 

**Kin103**- LOL, sorry but no. At least you tried.  

Italics= thoughts 

_~Italics~= song lyrics _

**Let Go**

**Chapter Two**

Kagome sat down in front of the tree, silently crying. _I don't believe I just said that… I actually regret meeting Inuyasha! Wait a sec, do I? I don't even know my own feelings now… _

_~Are you aware of what_

_you make me feel, baby_

_Right now I feel invisible to you_

_Like I'm not real_

_Didn't you feel me lock_

_my arms around you_

_Why'd you turn away_

_Here's what I have to say~_

She sighed again as another song rolled into her head. _Yeah right. Of course Inuyasha knows how I fell about him- NOT! Arrrgh, this song is making me feel bad about myself! _

_~I was left to cry there_

_Waiting outside there_

_Grinning with a lost stare_

_That's when I realized~_

No! It won't get out of my head! Great. Just great. Kinda ironic isn't it? I'm sitting outside crying, and yet, I'm probably concentrating on something I don't realize.

Kagome snapped herself out from zoning and found out she was correct. For some odd reason, she was staring at the Goshin No Boku, easily the tallest tree in the forest. She sniffed and wiped her face.

_~Why should I care   _

'Cause you weren't there 

_When I was scared_

_I was so alone_

_You need to listen_

_I'm starting to trip_

_I'm losing my grip_

_And I'm in this thing alone~_

Kagome shook her head, trying to somehow deposit the song somewhere where she couldn't hear the lyrics.

_Why should I care what you and Kikyou do?! Its none of my business anyway. I'm just a false, wretched copy of her. And I am not alone. Miroku and Sango and Shippou are by my side. I am not losing my grip over some half-human monster that doesn't even have feelings! _Kagome hit the ground out of fury and stung her hands.

_~Am I just some chick_

_You placed besides you_

_To take somebody's place_

_When you turn around_

_Can you recognize me face_

_You used to love me_

_You used to hug me_

_But that wasn't the case_

Everything wasn't okay~ 

Kagome scoffed. _He definitely replaced me with Kikyou. How could I have ever fell for his scheme? I mean, he probably just placed any girl besides him that he thought was pretty and had powerful magic. Of course nothing was okay. I mean, getting attacked by youkais and Naraku's incarnations kinda ticks you off_

She got up and began to walk into the village, heading for Kaede's hut to get her things. 

_~ I was left to cry there_

_Nothing outside there_

_Grinning with a lost stare_

_That's when I decide…~_

She stopped outside of Kaede's hut and wiped her face, hoping her eyes didn't give away what had happened. Kagome prepared a big grin and stepped in, surprising everyone.

"Where we ye, child?" Kaede asked.

"Oh, just walking around enjoying the air and everything," Kagome said lousily. 

Sango's quizzical gaze met her face. She felt her face turning red.

"I… ummm… gotta go! We ran outta food, so I can go back home tonight and get some stuff for everyone. Plus, I can finally get some studying done and over with. So, I might be back in the afternoon tomorrow, see ya!" Kagome rambled. She bent and picked up her sleeping bag and book bag that were lying near Miroku.    

"Kagome-sama, where is Inuyasha? The last time we saw him, he was outside," Miroku asked. Now his violet orbs were staring into hers!

_Well he still is out, and he has Kikyou to snuggle up with_ "What is with everyone?! Can't I just leave for a day without being fussed over with?" she snapped, mainly from the pressure he friends were giving to her.   

"Kagome-chan, we are just worried about you. You stepped out of the room for a minute and came back a whole hour later," Sango said, trying to calm her friend down.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I really worried if I'm going to last through high school with my grades," Kagome lied. (A/N- remember, it's been two years, and she made it into high school with passing grades)   

"It's fine Kagome. Just go home and get some sleep," Kaede ordered, stoking the fire.

"I will, Kaede-sama. Bye everyone," and with that, Kagome left.

"Why did Kagome say bye? She usually tells us when she's going to be back and leaves," Shippou said.

Kaede, Miroku, and Sango turned to look at the kitsune child.

"When you get older, we'll tell you," Sango told him.

He scoffed and said annoyingly, "How come I don't get to see or find out about alota stuff till I'm older?!"  

Kagome was, thankfully, half way out of the village. She had been running, pacing out her time.

_~Why should I care _

_'Cause you weren't there_

_When I was scared_

_I was so alone_

_You need to listen_

_I'm starting to trip_

_I'm losing my grip_

_And I'm in this thing alone~_

She hummed the song, trying to calm herself down. _Breathe in, breathe out… whoever came up with that method is really naïve_

Once she entered the Forest of Inuyasha, she took a wide berth around the Goshin No Boku and steadily paced on.

_~Crying out loud_

_I'm crying out loud_

_Crying out loud_

_I'm crying out loud_

_Open your eyes_

Open up wide~ 

She gasped as another wave of emotions struck her, sending her tripping over a small rock and hit a tree.

"Owww…" Kagome muttered as she rubbed her sore head. 

If only Inuyasha could open his eyes wide, he would finally see things that he didn't see before. Like me… how I feel about him… what a major b@*$% Kikyou is…

She sighed and began to walk. In a few minutes, she entered the clearing in which the well stood.

This is where I first came… and this is where I'll leave. I'll just leave the jewel shards here, let the others find it, and let them finish the journey

Kagome sat on the ledge, staring down into the darkness. Her right hand grasped the Shikon shards, knuckles turning white.

_I don't believe I'm actually going to leave… leave all this behind…_

Her hand let go of the shards and she jumped, enveloped in the darkness of the well that sent her back home one last time.

~*^*~

A/N- Aren't I the nicest author to end like that? *Cackles evilly* Anyway, please review!!!  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-** Nope, not Inuyasha or Kagome or Miroku or Sango or Shippou… *list goes on and on* Oh yeah, I don't own the song 'My Destiny' by Mandy Moore. 

**A/N**- Once again, I AM TERRIBLY SORRY!!! Whoever knew school could be so hectic??? So, in the long process, I have forgotten which song comes next. But do not fear, I chose another one in place. It's 'My Destiny', A BEAUTIFUL song by Mandy Moore. Seriously, you should download it!  

**Thanks for reviewing!:**

**BlackPhoenix-sama**-Lol, who knows if your request for a happy ending will succumb through? ^^  Not even I know if this story will end happy or sad

**DarkMimiru-Chan**- Oh, I'm sorry. I was on the negative side of the day the time I updated. I usually ignore flames. Wow, I am bad at interpreting things. And, yeah, I know how you feel when you're depressed. *Shudders* horrible, horrible time. 

Italics= thoughts 

_~Italics~= song lyrics _

Let go Chapter 3 

She sat at her desk, studying for her upcoming university exams. It had been two years since she last visited Sengoku Jidai. And in those two years, Inuyasha had never come back for her. 

Kagome groaned and slammed her fist upon the wooden desk. _There is no way I'm gonna finish! Might as well take a break for now_

She sighed and got up, stretching from the hours of mind-boggling work and taunt limbs. Kagome looked out the window and stared for a few minutes before she realized she was looking at the well house. _Fine then, just a short trip_

As she had done dozens of times before, the adolescent that was now in her last year of high school walked out of her house and into the small well building. A drip-drop sounded somewhere from the corner, disturbing Kagome a bit as she walked down the wooden stairs. The ladder that had been installed there 3 years ago still stood, though the rope had begun to fray.  

~There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over, and over again.  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over, and over, and over again~

Kagome grimaced at the familiar words as a painful thought burst within her. I wonder where you are… why haven't you come back to get me? That were the words that played within her mind like a song, she tried to write her feelings on paper once but never succeeded. Her entire body would be awash with fear and emptiness. Yet, even through all those moments, Kagome thought she could hear his voice as clear as her now old cat, Buyo, mewing to her. 

~So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray.  
To be only yours I pray.  
To be only yours.  
I know now, you're my only hope~

She laughed bitterly. The nights were countless now at how many times she went to bed, only to find herself praying for some inevitable hope that he would come back to her from Kikyou. And how slim was that? After all, she was only second in his heart and mind compared to the powerful priestess. 

Yet… and yet… she felt just so empty without him besides her. It was as if Kagome lost a piece of her soul without Inuyasha around.

_Maybe if I try one more time…_ Kagome took in a deep breath, and vaulted over the ledge of the old well. She landed on the ground, nothing spiritual happening, and felt one of her muscles in her ankle being pulled. Silent tears ran down her cheeks and she rubbed the back of her leg. 

~Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing, and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far.  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again~

Stupid, stupid, stupid song! Kagome yelled in her head. Though, she wished for some miracle to occur right here, right now. That she would be first in his heart and mind, they would be far closer, far closer then he and Kikyou had ever been.

Okay, so she was jealous of the girl. But who could blame her? 

~I give you my destiny.  
I'm givin' you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am~

She leaned against the wall of the well and breathed deeply and evenly. Obviously, she was trying to calm herself down. Whoever invented that method of breath in and out, in and out is stupid Right now, Kagome felt as if she would sacrifice anything just to see him, touch his face and look into those beautiful amber eyes of his. And he would hug her back, whisper in her ear how much he missed her all this time. 

Kagome slapped herself on the face. Are you okay there, Kag?I cannot believe I just thought of that! She bit her lip, and suddenly felt the full force of her feelings for him. Oh my… damn… 

~At the top of my lungs, I'm givin' it back~

"INUYASHA!!!" she yelled out and dropped to the dirt floor, shoulders shaking with tears. 

She wished she could return all the favors he did for her, all the times he saved her, all the times he came back for her no matter how big the fight became… 

~So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hand and pray.  
To be only yours I pray.  
To be only yours I pray.  
To be only yours.  
I know now, you're my only hope~   

Kagome slowly got up from the ground and found herself trembling all over. Why do I feel like this? Why should I feel like this for a boy who lives in the feudal ear and is long dead?! 

Suddenly, she felt something pull at her conscience. It was a feeling she had not, for two years, experienced.

Shikon shard!

And it was coming from the ground. A shikon shard on the ground? No, not ON, but IN

Kagome began to dig at the moist earth, pulling up remnants of rocks and concrete. Her fingernails became encrusted with dirt, and one of them snapped. She climbed up the ladder and came back down with a shovel in hand. 

She lay the shovel on the floor, and then, with one hefty thrust of her foot into the ground, the shovel dug up not only earth but also a glowing pink jewel.

Shard? Shikon shard?! 

Kagome picked it up, and an odd sensation running through her body. It felt as if time was slowing down and she was falling through thick water; water thick enough to let her stand. Her mind became dazed.

The first thing she heard on the other side of time was the sound of cicadas chirping in the night air. 

 ****

**~*^*~**

**A/N-** Does anyone understand what just happened? Tell me in your review what you think happened with Kagome and the jewel shard. ^^ I caught the idea the minute I typed it! I'm a genius…. Okay not…

Anyway, **REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Inuyasha and co. and the anime and manga series. … that's just really heartbreaking…

**A/N-** Okay, this chapter is song lyric-less. I couldn't really find a song that would describe Kagome's moods here. But this helps begin the next chapter. Now, onto the chapter.

I THANK ALL THAT REVIEWED!!!-           

Gopher2806- *nods* Main reason why I chose a few… okay several of her songs for this fic. The Mandy Moore song I think isn't in any of her albums. I downloaded the AMV (WHICH IS BEAUTIFUL!!!) of Inuyasha and watched. *cries* So sad!!!

Lauren-And I am writing more. A lot more. ^^

The Future Queen- Really? I got put into a favorite's list?! O.O Never, EVER would I have thought my stories are good… So like, I so totally thank you!!1 Wow, I sounded so preppy!

Kitsune434-Lol. No need to say please. Once I get more then 2 reviews in one day, boom! I'm off typing the new chapter. In fact, I was already done with this chapter by Sunday. XD  

Italics=thoughts 

Let Go 

**Chapter Four**

Kagome's hopes soared beyond the atmosphere as she dropped the tama shard into her pants pocket. As she climbed on the vines, her ears detected the sounds of pitter-patters, meaning it was raining. _Why's it raining? Oh gee, that takes the stupidest question of the year award_

She sighed and would have smacked herself on the head if it weren't for the situation she was in. _Wow, I finally get to see everyone after two years!!! I wonder how they've changed…Shippou will be taller… and maybe Sango and Miroku finally, **finally** got together_ At that thought, Kagome really had to stop and laugh. Sure, the two would be perfect for each other… but then… what about the monk's lecherous ways?

_And Inuyasha will be together wi…_Kagome shook her head and now kept climbing up. She couldn't bear to think of what could've happened.

Finally, she got out of the ground and into the fresh, though wet, night air. _Terrific, rain_ It was just one of the soft, summer rains that came ever so often… and considering how hot it could get in the feudal era… well it's a relief. 

Kagome looked around at his forest in the night. She rarely approached the well surroundings in the dark, usually always during the day. Not one thing changed. _Wow_

_Quit gawking and lets go to Kaede-sama's hut!_ She agreed with the command and strode out of the Forest of Inuyasha. Her legs took to the familiar ground, and out of habit, strode through the setting without a second glance at everything. Of course, none were needed. The fields and the river that ran from the village was all the same. So were the huts. At this time of the night, noone would be up and walking around.

_How come it's nighttime here but its just the afternoon in my time?_ The words 'my time' stung. _I don't belong in this time, remember Kagome?_

She saw Kaede's hut that was still filled with light and hurried inside. 

Miroku, Shippou, and Sango sat on the floor and played a game of rock, paper, scissors, something she had taught them. Though oddly, Kaede was not to be seen. 

Immediately, Sango's tanned face blanched as she looked up to see who had entered.

"Ka-Kagome-chan? Is that truly you?" she asked, getting up from the floor and running towards her friend, flinging arms around the young woman.

Kagome noted that Sango had become much stronger, and if possible, more pretty. The taijiya had on a yellow, cotton kimono with white designs and a blue bow in the back. 

"Yes, it's me Sango-chan!" Kagome cried with happiness. Shippou cannonballed into her arms after the hug was done. "And I miss you too, Shippou," Kagome replied after the kit said something similar to 'I miss you,Kagome!', but it sounded more like 'I smiss ywous, Kamomoe!'. 

Though, the kit was not as small anymore. After two years, he seemed to have grown at least several inches but he was still the same old Shippou.  

Miroku got up from the floor, unbending his long legs and came over.  

"Lady Kagome," he said, "we have missed you much." And he did something surprising right there. He hugged the miko, without once turning to his lecherous ways.

Sango must have seen Kagome's wide eyes, for she laughed. "Kagome, he changed a lot in the two years you have gone missing," she said with a glint in her eyes.

Kagome didn't quite understand yet she understood it well enough. He wore on his usual monk clothes, and his short ponytail had gotten longer by a few inches, and the dark violet eyes were softer and more relaxed. Not to mention his staggering height. 

_Ask where Inuyasha is!_ Kagome's mind shouted at her. "Where's Kaede-sama?" she asked instead, deeply angering her conscience.  

At this, all three fell silent. Finally, Miroku spoke up.

"She… Kaede-sama has…passed on…"

"When?!" Kagome snapped, anguished that she could not have said good-bye to a dear old friend and grandmother role. Her own grandma had died when she was about one to two years old.

"Just last winter," Sango replied, fidgeting a little.

Kagome fell silent. _Good-bye Kaede-sama._

Now she took the chance and asked again, though more quietly, "And… where is Inuyasha?"

Sango and Miroku cast knowing looks at each other before the monk replied, "Inuyasha has been trying to find you ever since the day you left. He was so…mad… and also sad."

Kagome nodded, though still a bit surprised. _Then what really happened between him and Kikyou that night?_ "Where is he now?"

"Kagome-chan, we have not seen Inuyasha ever since Kaede-sama died," Sango murmured, and took Shippou from her friends' arms. 

_And that was last winter_ The young, though not so young now, miko spun around and ran out the door, heading for the forest. Her figure quickly disappeared in the dark, feet running across the soil softened from the rain that continued to fall.     

**~*^*~**

**A/N-** Wow, that chapter sounded lame. Anyways, I think that there might be two-three more chapters left before I end the story. Also,

REVIEW

V

REVIEW

V

REVIEW!!!  


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**- Okay, if you don't get it now, shame on you. I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha the anime and manga series. Also, I don't own 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne. 

**A/N**- I'm finally recovering from my sickness. Can you believe this? Christmas Eve, I got a slight cold and cough, had to miss the party, and stayed in bed watching reruns. Two days later, I was literally delusional and in bed the whole day with the fever. The next day, fever disappeared (somehow) and I came down with the flu. ^^ I have the best life. So, I couldn't update until today. This'll be your late, very late Christmas present. Happy Holidays!

Thanks for reviewing!:

**Kin103-** Promise you, this chapter is much, much longer.

**Gopher2086-** Rushed out? The chapter was rushed? *re-reads* O.O Woopsie…eheheh

**Mkh2-** You're reading and reviewing after midnight? o.O Don't know how you do it. My eyes would have failed me by then.

**The Future Queen**- I would gladly keep writing! Except this story has to end soon, like all stories. I don't think that the world has enough of a supply of appropriate music that I could use for this fic.  

Italics=thoughts 

_~italics~=song lyrics_

Let Go Chapter Five 

_Inuyasha, where are you?!_ Kagome ran back towards the well. She stopped and leaned onto the ledge, staring into the darkness once more. 

_What did they mean by haven't seen him since last winter?!_ _No way! Not possible! Inuyasha wouldn't just disappear like that!_ She was going hysterical. And Kagome knew it. 

_Ok, calm down Higurashi. You do not want a mental breakdown in the Feudal Era. They'll probably think you're possessed and kill you or something_ That definitely calmed her down. She got off the well, and started to walk around slowly. The rain still went on and, unfortunately, it began to get cold.

What'll I do now? I mean, even if I do stay in Sengoku Jidai this time, there will be a slim chance that we'll complete our journey without him. It wouldn't be the same. 

There wouldn't be any nagging or seething hanyou around to chastise her. Kagome wandered about aimlessly, the same thoughts coming back into her head over and over again.

What'll I do? What'll we all do? 

Suddenly, she pitched forward over her loose footing and caught hold of…a rope? Its really amazing how your senses came become so obsolete when you're deep in thought. Kagome didn't even realize she was walking in a bridge. A very familiar one.

_"Kagome! Recite the Word tohold Inuyasha's spirit!" Kaede called out after she had put on the necklace._

_ "Huh? What?" Kagome called out confused. She cried out as the ground below her gave way. The Shikon No Tama flew out of her hands and dropped onto the bridge below. _

_"Just say something to subjugate the Inuyasha!"_

_"Subjugate me, will you? You fool!" he asked and jumped onto the bridge, bending down to retrieve the jewel._

_"Um…uh…" Kagome muttered and looked around for a hint. She spotted his dog-ears and a word came to her. "Sit!"_

_ That was the first time they had met, and the first time she has spoken the enchantment to be used against him._

"Oh right, this bridge!" Kagome murmured and looked around. She was standing in the very spot he had before falling into the river after the wooden planks snapped. 

The memory was both amusing and painful. The floodgates opened. She stared into the river as the silent tears wound once against down her face.

~I'm Standing on a bridge,   
I'm waitin in the dark,   
I thought that you'd be here by now,   
There's nothing but the rain,   
No footsteps on the ground,   
I'm listening but there's no sound~ 

Kagome choked back a sob. At the well clearing, she was trying to listen for the familiar rustle of his haori as he ran towards her with something new, or old, to protest. But no raving hanyou came out of the forest. Only some animal skittered around in the grass.

_~Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home,   
It's a damn cold night ,  
Trying to figure out this life,   
Wont you take me by the hand,   
take me somewhere new,   
I dont know who you are,   
but I... I'm with you~ _

She sighed and sat on the bridge, ignoring the rough wood that scratched her bare legs. Kagome shivered. She should have worn on something besides the usual skirt and shirt.

What will happen now? Miroku won't live much longer. We never fought and defeated Naraku, never gathered and completed the Shikon No Tama. And without Inuyasha, we definitely won't be doing any of that anytime soon. 

This vengeance that all of them have… I wish it would go away. Every single day, Sango broods about her little brother, Miroku stares at the hole in his hand, and Inuyasha is seeing something the rest of us don't see no matter how positive things turn out to be that day. I wish for once, just once, we would stop it with all these goals to achieve and just have some fun… go somewhere new to visit, not on some mission for some Tama shard. Miroku and Sango could finally loosen up and become closer together, Shippou could get away from risking his life for once, and Inuyasha and I could…no it's could've. Something like that will happen to me…just that it with someone else. 

Kagome bit her lip and turned pink. It was embarrassing to think about those thoughts even though noone was around. She looked around, but to her displeasure, saw no silver locks of hair glinting in the darkness. More tears ran down her cheeks, and dark drops began to appear on her blue and yellow sweater.

How many times can a person cry base on one thing? 

An interesting question that cannot be answered. 

She got up from the ground and walked away, her tears drying up.

If I'm here on the bridge, then that means the Goshin Boku is close by 

Kagome headed towards the cliffs and began to walk, or rather climb, up the steep hill. Pretty soon she was climbing. The loose dirt and pebbles rained onto her face, stopping herself every few minutes to wipe her eyes.

Soon enough, she got up there. And it was easy enough to spot that tall tree. It was probably pretty young in this time, but the tree still soared above countless others.

She beat walked through the clearing and ignored the memories that flashed into her mind. Inuyasha's body pinned to the tree. He awoken from deep sleep, accusing her of being Kikyou, finding out she was really Kagome, freed by the un-familiar girl named Kagome, and trying to kill her, too.

She chuckled at the memories, but immediately reprimanded herself. _How can I laugh in a time like this?_

Before the roots got into the ground, there was a part where they formed a comfortable nook for her to settle into. She looked around, hearing nothing but silence.   

~I'm looking for a place,   
searching for a face,   
is anybody here I know,   
cause nothings going right,   
and everything's a mess,   
and noone likes to be alone~  

If only there was such a thing as 'happily ever after' in reality. That would be a great end to this feudal fairy tale. That's a place we're all looking for. Inuyasha wouldn't be gone in that place. Noone here would understand how I feel except Sango and Miroku. But I can't always depend on them all the time. Argh, why must life be so complicated?! If I go back now, those university entrance exams are facing me. It'll probably be awhile before I get back. And Miroku might be… But if I stay here, I'll be alone. I still have Miroku, Sango, and Shippou, but… life seems so… un-real without him.

She grimaced. Life looked bleak in the future. 

~Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you~

She wanted to runaway from all these troubles right here and now. But that wasn't possible. Not for her. Most of her life, she had faced her problems… what about those meetings with Kikyou he had?… well, most of her problems. Still, running away was not an option. 

~Oh why is everything so confusing   
maybe I'm just out of my mind   
yea yea yea~ 

That was a great question. Everything in her life had been confusing. 

Oh boy, I really am going mental. Wouldn't mind so much if it had been in my time, not here in the Feudal Era. 

~It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you 

Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...~

Kagome got up and walked a few feet forward.

"Inuyasha…if you're out there, I want you to know that I miss you," Kagome called out.

Something jumped down from the tree and landed behind her. 

"That's great then. 'Cause I missed you," a ruff voice said behind her. His hands flew out, turned her around, and grabbed her into a hug.

~*^*~

A/N-Yes, I always have to end just when something big happens. Ugh, seems like my stuffed up nose is gone now but I still have this stupid cough that wont go away! T.T

And review!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just drank a cup of coffee. I'm psychotically hyper when I got caffeine in my reach. ^^;    

      


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer-** Let me state it clearly and simply. The day I score above an 80/C+ or B- in math will be the day I own Inuyasha. In other words, never. T.T

**A/N-** Ahhhh, I am SO, SO, SOOO SORRY! I searched for songs…and songs…and more songs…and in the end, I didn't even put a song in here. I'm so sorry if it might be a little rushed. I typed the chapter 3 different times, and ended up putting them together. 

Thanks for reviewing!:

**BlackPhoenix-sama-** Pressure for happy ending? That makes you, Sonal, and…okay. Just you and Sonal. Who knows about the happy ending? *big, evil grin* Like I said, who knows?

**Scuff**- That is sooo fair! I have the right as an author (like I said in my bio, do not get dependable on her fics author) to leave readers hanging! *evil laugh*

**The Future Queen-** Lol, read the chapter and you'll find out. Your wishes…are so not my command. Hee

**InuFan**- Okay, that wish I have to follow. There's probably gonna be two or three more chapters. 

**Lynns**- And I am going!

**Blinkchick-** Ehehehheheh…ASAP, huh? Oops…sorry? Sorry, sorry, and sorry!

Let Go 

**Chapter Six**   

Kagome was breathless with anticipation. She couldn't believe it. He was actually here! After so many years…he was actually here… 

But just to make sure… "Is it really you?" she asked, voice muffled by his haori. 

He didn't say anything, just nodded his head. Oh well, the silent answer was good enough for her. The rain stopped and settled down to a dull drizzle before tapering off into mist.  

"I missed you so much…" she said as tears began to form in her eyes again.

She felt his arms tighten around her, fingers digging into her flesh. Kagome ignored it. _He misses me; as much as I missed him _It was only when his claws began to tears holes into her shirt was she beginning to worry.

"Inuyasha? You're ripping my shirt," she said and stepped out of the hug. Or at least tried to.

He held on, never letting go. "Thoughtless girl," he muttered, voice now harsh with reality. "Whoever said I was that dammed hanyou?"   

Kagome shrieked. _Baka! Baka Higurashi! You never took a look at him, let alone his face!_

His hands, if they were hands, began to rake along her back, tearing the shirt even more. She yelled out of fear.

"Shhh, be quiet my lovely little miko," he murmured in a voice that made her skin crawl.

Using experience, she tried to summon up her miko power. Of course, she was not experienced with this mystical power. Kagome had never trained with it; the pure energy only came when she was in a desperate situation.

_And I AM in a desperate situation!_

White light began to show on her palms. Using common sense, she grabbed hold of his body and unleashed the sheer power.

White light enveloped the two of them as he let go and shoved her to the ground, roaring in pain and fury.

She landed painfully on her rear, but was up within a minute and running. _No one's here to protect you now!_ Her mind screamed. 

Kagome could hear the youkai's furious slashes through trees and other obstacles in his way to get to her. Sharp pains racked through her sides and her legs began to weigh down. It was only the thought of what he would do to her that kept Kagome running on and on.

_Gotta make it to the village, Sango and Miroku are there! I so love training for cross-country now!_ She had partaken in the cross-country sports team, not to mention track. 

Yet it was typical that she would trip and fall, losing her advantage. And she did. _Argh!!!   _The noise began to get louder, and soon he would be upon her in a matter of minutes. 

She had to fall for the last resort. "SANGO!!! MIROKU!!! SOMEBODY, HELP ME!!!" Kagome yelled as loud and as long she could. She knew this would just anger the rampaging youkai even more. 

_Oh please, just come soon before I'm ripped apart…or worse_

She knew what the youkai's purpose for her was. It wasn't the first time she had been attacked like this. But then again, it was in a way. Inuyasha wasn't here.

"You simpleton girl! How dare you attack!" the youkai's voice was thick with fury.

Kagome screamed and covered her head, waiting for the worst.

The worst never came. Instead a very familiar cry came.  

"Hiraikotsu!" 

"Kagome! Are you okay?!" 

 The frightened young woman uncovered her head and saw Shippou's big, adorable eyes. 

"Oh! Shippou!" Kagome said inn relief and hugged the kitsune to her body. He wasn't so small as a few years ago, but it was still comforting.

"Kagome-chan! Are you ok?" Sango and Kirara came running and knelt besides the two. Her pretty yellow kimono was wet and splattered with mud. 

"Oh, I'm fine Sango but your kimono! Its ruined now!"

Sango looked at her outfit and chuckled. "It can be fixed."

Miroku was the next to appear and looked around carefully. "Are there anymore youkais?" 

"I think that was the only one. He-it was the only one that appeared," Kagome replied, and shivered at the thought of more.

Miroku nodded and held out his hand. Kagome took it gratefully and stood up, dropping Shippou to the ground.  

"Let's go back to the village," Sango suggested, scooped up the miniature Kirara, and smiled.

"Yea, yea! I still gotta beat Miroku in the paper, scissors, and rock game!" Shippou shouted and began to run back.

Kagome blinked several times before she remembered something she wanted to ask. It had been a question she desperately wanted to know, but forgot in all these turn of events.

"Hey, ummm Sango-chan?" she asked as the two started up a leisurely pace. Miroku was up ahead chasing down Shippou with Kirara at his heels.  

"Hai, Kagome. What is it?" 

"See, I kinda left the un-completed Tama jewel near the well…before I jumped down never to return…"

"Go on," the taijiya persuaded.

"I was wondering, what exactly happened to it? Heh…" Guilt rose and washed the other feelings inside Kagome. Sango fell silent and continued walking, staring at the ground. 

"Sango-chan?"

"I'm sorry Kagome. But I'm trying to tell this to you as easily as possible. And it'll take awhile. Let's sit down."

Kagome arched her eyebrows but agreed. _Oh no…what happened?_

 They walked over to the river and sat on one of the boulders, side by side each looking at the running water.

"Kagome. That night… when you came back for your belongings and left so quickly…we all just thought you and Inuyasha had another one of your 'fights'. And that you'd eventually come back." 

Sango laughed, the sound ringing in Kagome's ears. 

"But who ever knew eventually would be years? Well…after you left, Inuyasha came."

Flashback 

"Where's Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled the moment he entered, startling everyone.

_"Kagome-chan? She left a few moments ago," Sango said, bewildered at the hanyou's expression. He looked so helpless, and definitely showed it by his body movements. _

_His eyes kept searching the room, head turning this way and that. All three, even Shippou, saw how tense he was. _

_"Inuyasha, what happened between you and Kagome-sama? She was sad…and I noticed she was, and probably still is, crying," Miroku said gently. It was not wise to aggravate him right now._

_"Wha-what do you mean crying?! Where is she now?!" _

_"Inuyasha, clam down. Like Sango said, she just came and left sometime ago. We know not where she went but thy have a feeling the poor child went back to her own time," Kaede murmured._

_"Oh really? Well, aren't we glad to be rid of the useless girl," a voice came up out of nowhere. _

_Sango felt her spine grow rigid, and noticed Miroku's had, too._

_Kaede gasped. "Kikyou! How dare thee say that about Kagome!" _

_"I am free to say what I like, little sister. You have no right to contradict me," the smooth voice said once again._

_Kikyou entered the warm hut, and smiled. Not at Kaede, her own kin, but at Inuyasha._

_Sango's eyes met Miroku's. The same thought vibrated in their minds. She knew it immediately. Inuyasha had gone off and met Kikyou, Kagome had possibly seen the two together, and left. As simple as that._

_"K-Kikyou, what are you doing here?!" Inuyasha asked, his mouth forming a perfect 0._

_The soul-less miko became enraged, her once mystical and mysterious face turned bitter._

_"I want you to answer my question again. This time in front of the foolish girl so she can hear it for herself."_

_"Too bad, Kikyou," Sango heard someone talk and realized it was herself. "I'm sure whatever this 'answer' is, Kagome-chan has no need to hear it. I'll be perfectly happy to tell her myself."_

_"Oh, you will, will you? Taijiya, you are, too, foolish. You do not need to meddle in other's own affairs. Fix your own that's wafting right under your nose." _

_Sango grit her teeth and positioned herself to get up, but Miroku lay his hand on her arm and told her to be quiet._

_"Don't start anything up now," he muttered, eyes on the company and the utterly confused but much needed explanation from Inuyasha. _

_She nodded._

_Suddenly, Kikyou shuddered. Shuddered wasn't the word. It looked as if electricity was running through her whole body and her hair flew up, her face smiling. _

_"Kikyou?! What has happened?!" Kaede cried out._

_"The Shikon No Tama shards your group has collected. It is alone near the Bone Eaters Well. Kagome has left it here."_

_"What?!" Inuyasha roared with fury and ran out._

_"What happened?!" Sango exclaimed. _

_"Kagome needs the Tama shards in order to travel between time. Inuyasha is the one, and so far only one, that can travel through time without any aid of shards or youkai power," Miroku stated. _

End 

"Wha-what happened? What was the answer to the question Kikyou wanted Inuyasha to say in front of me?!" Kagome was going hysterical.

"Inuyasha came back soon after, with the uncompleted jewel in his hand. Kikyou had already left for elsewhere. I don't know the question or answer." Sango smiled once more. "I remember Shippou pestering him about it for days on end afterwards."

Kagome nodded silently. _He never came to the present…or is it future? _

Sango answered the question that was floating around in Kagome's head.

"Inuyasha refused to tell us anything, anything at all. So, good naturally, we began to…spy…on him. One afternoon, we caught him near the well jumping in. But we heard his curses echoing form within the well and he jumped out soon after. He stuck around until Kaede-sama past away. We woke up in the morning, and he wasn't there."

"You mean he couldn't travel? Why? I came back didn't I?"

"Hai. But I have no idea why. And how did you come back, Kagome-chan? I thought you left all the jewel shards here with the rest of us."

"I did. I thought I did. I went to visit the well house and climbed down, but I didn't expect to find a jewel shard buried deep within. I remember, before you had joined us, I dug in that soil before. And I was transported between time without the help of a shard. The shards were calling for me that time, and only because Shippou had dropped them on the well ground here."

"I guess its one of those mysteries noone ever solves," Sango said.

"Yeah…"

"Let's go back and join Miroku and Shippou."

"I think I'll just stay here and think. I'll be safe. We're too close to human inhabitation for any youkai to attack."

Sango nodded and got up, leaving Kagome to ,not think, but brood. 

Inuyasha, what happened? 

~*^*~

A/N- Ach, I sooo messed up this chapter. V.V Oh well…please review! You are lucky I woke up at 8:30 on a Saturday morning just to complete the chapter. X-X I don't have enough energy to type all those 'reviews' now. T-T And I have art school in a few hours…. sleep…need…sleep…need sleep…and I need reviews! ^^;;; 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- If you think I own the cute hanyou and his friends, I don't. T-T It's a pity, isn't it? Plus, I don't own the song 'Angel' by Amanda Perez. 

**A/N- **Can I say that I'm sorry? Nope, guess not. See, the first week after I was finished updating, I chose the song 'Unwell' by Matchbox 20. But that didn't work out. So next I chose the song 'Where Are You Now' by Britney Spears in the second week. The song was pretty good, but I couldn't follow along with it. Midterms and a bunch of other stuff came my way, so I had to momentarily pause with this story. And finally, in the third week, I found a song!!! ^^ Hope you enjoy it.   

**Thank you for reviewing!:** BlackPhoenix-sama- ^^; eheheh.death threats? *re-reads chapter* oops.^^; 

**~Poppies~-** o.O I'm a genius? *shocked* And about the thing posting everyday.*whistles innocently Plus, are you sure that I got higher math grades? 

**Kin103**- Read the following statement-You are more obsessed then I am with Inuyasha. That is scary. 

**Twincool**- Lol, that's what I call a cliffie/cliff hanger. ^^ I love to leave people hanging. *cackles evilly* 

**The Future Queen-** ^^ Thank you. I knew that would be unsuspected plot twist. *big grin* See, aren't I nice? 

**KenshinOtaku**- I just realized something. You must be a Rurouni Kenshin fan! ^^; And soon in my definition means in three weeks. ^^; sorry.  

Italics-you should know by now for what they're for 

_~Italics~- ditto_

Let Go 

**Chapter Seven**

Kagome sighed and put down the book. She had been reading 'Haveli', the sequel 'Shabanu', and just finished reading it. It was ironic on how she compared her life to that of Shabanu's. Falling in love with the wrong man. In fact, someone who was already with another person, a person not liked by the heroine. 

Not much of a 'heroine' she was.

She leaned comfortably against several pillows, becoming depressed once more. Kagome looked around her and saw Sango and Miroku.

Sango blushed every now and then as he kept on whispering into her ear. Shippou kept looking at them, with a puzzled expression on his face as he pieced together a puzzle. 

With the fire roaring in the middle of the hut, and the night sky showing in the doorway, the scene looked like a Hallmark card cover. 

Kagome smiled and laughed silently to herself, before a wave of depression rolled onto her. She stared into the fire, eyes glazing over.

How can I be so miserable when the rest of them are so happy and calm? 

A giggle broke Kagome's train of thought. She looked up, and found Sango turning redder then ever. 

"What is it?" 

"Nothing, nothing," the tomato-red taijiya mumbled, shoving Miroku onto the floor. Except the shove was light and friendly, not one of the earlier, aggressive smacks she used to give him.

Kagome nodded slowly, knowing smile lighting up her face. Sango glared, but couldn't keep the face long. She broke out into giggles and hoarse laughter and Miroku went in for a tickle attack. 

"How cute, should I leave the two of you alone?" she suggested, bringing back the love-struck duo to their senses.  

Sango stayed silent as Miroku moved half an inch away, an amusing smile on his face.

Kagome looked back into the fire, ignoring the two. They had recently.more like several months ago.began a 'courtship' put to the Feudal Era's term. In Kagome's own terms, they had established a romantic relationship with each other. She thought it was wonderful, bad thing was, they wouldn't stop their cutesy antics.

It annoyed Kagome. Annoyed her like hell.

If only that could be Inuyasha and me. 

_~Its been five months, since you went away, left without a worry, nothing to say~_

She bit her lip. Kagome had been in this age for the past five months, going back to her own time once a week to retrieve some belongings of hers. Her mother understood her feelings; of course, her grandpa and Souta were puzzled. Being men, they were like that. 

Inuyasha hadn't visited them. Any of them. Not Miroku, Sango, Shippou, or herself. It was summer already, and the other three hadn't heard from him half a year ago. Kagome, two and a half years ago.

_~When I was the one, who gave you, my heart, and soul~_

She leaned into her pillows even more, trying to comfort herself. She was the one who had given him all her soul. All her support poured into this decade, and helping him. He had stolen her heart away in the process, leaving annoying friends to talk about this mysterious guy who Kagome dated. 

_~But it wasn't good enough for you~_

And still, he left her. Inuyasha had left her for Kikyou. That was the reason why he wasn't here. 

He knew that I liked him more then a friend, and he accepted it. He even told me that he liked me more then a friend, too. But he preferred Kikyou's heart. He preferred a love that buried in the past and dead.

~So I ask god, god send me an angel from the heavens above, send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love~

It was true. She admitted it long ago that she had loved Inuyasha. And it wasn't a one-time thing either. Kagome truly loved him, and her passion for him was endless. 

But, her heart was broken beyond any help that could come from her friends and family. Kagome needed someone stronger then that to help her get over this. 

_~'Cause all I do, is cry~_

She had spent the first week in Sengoku Jidai crying. And crying. But it stopped eventually. That is, her crying in front of others. Kagome cried herself to sleep most of the time, falling asleep brooding about him.

_~God send me an angel, to wipe the tears form my eyes~_

Kagome grabbed a blanket that lay nearby, and covered herself. Even though Sango sent her a puzzled look, she didn't want the others to see the tears that were now streaking her face. This was the.fifth or sixth time she cried today.

The weight on her shoulders lifted considerably, but one still remained. And that was the question of where he went. 

_~And I know I might sound crazy, but after all that I still loved you~_

Kagome bit her cheek this time, afraid that biting her lip anymore might draw blood yet again. 

She had found a way to keep from screaming if she bit her cheeks hard. Really hard. Even though it hurt and numbness set in, it was better then experiencing the pain of her heart.

The sound of her heart beating, still faster then ever, and all because she was in love with Inuyasha.

~You want to come back in my life, but there's something I have to do, I have to tell the one I once adored, that they can't have my love no more, 'cause my heart can't take no more lies, and my eyes are all out of cries, so god~

Love. And care. I need those two back into my life. Love might still thrive in my heart, but it isn't here physically. And even though Sango, Miroku, Shippou and my family care for me, it isn't the same as Inuyasha caring for me. That caring was different. And I enjoyed it. 

But Kagome knew she had to get rid of it somehow. Somehow, no matter what, this longing would have to leave her heart. And soon. Otherwise, she wasn't sure she could keep her depression at bay. And the amount of tears she had let loose might as well rival to the amount of water the river held each day. 

~Now, you had me on my knees, begging god please, to send you back to me~

She had let loose her emotions in the shrine she helped re-build after it was torn apart with her first encounter of evil humans. Kagome knew it was no use to beg. But she did anyway.

Oh my gosh.I remember that day so clearly. I went onto my knees and I actually bowed. I bowed to the statue of the Buddhist goddess, even though I'm Shinto. That was months ago. Did it help? Yea, right.

~I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and you made me feel like I could not breathe~

Kagome hadn't stuck to the three-meals-a-day routine. It was more like a meal a day, basically breakfast of some small fish and plain congee. 

The only reason she wasn't sick in some hospital right now was because of her mother. Her mother had made sure whenever Kagome came back home, there would be a feast ready for her. Oden, sushi, sashimi, soups of various kinds, you name it. 

There were times when she hyperventilated, feelings as if the very air drained out of her body. During those times, Kagome ran back to the Goshin No Boku, leaning against its trunk and feelings the air come back to her. It was as if the very tree was magical. And contained remedies noone would ever figure out. 

~When all I wanted to do, was feel your touch, and to give you all of my love~

Kagome closed her eyes. And sighed, with a contented look on her face.

"Shhh, be quiet houshi. Kagome-chan is sleeping early tonight," Sango whispered.

Miroku nodded, and the two quieted down their decibel level of chatter. Shippou by then had already fallen asleep in his own Feudal Era like, bed. During the years Kagome had been gone, he had gotten used to sleeping by himself. So, no longer was there any furry, added warmth for her now. 

Kagome imagined his hands, gently gliding across her face. His rough skin tickled her soft one. 

When she opened her eyes, she had, once again, seen that he wasn't there. 

Kagome closed her eyes quickly, before any tears could get through. 

Inuyasha.

~But you took my love for granted, want my lovin' now, but you can't have it~  

  She knew what her mind had decided. She already knew that her mind had decided this long ago, even though her heart disagreed. 

If they should ever meet again, she wouldn't show him any of her emotions or compassion. All she would show him was sympathy, for missing out on a love so true, yet he was so blind as to not see it.

~Oh, god~

What have I gotten myself into? My mind and heart are going in two completely different directions. And I can only follow one. 

~*^*~   

**A/N-** I have but one word to say to you. REVIEW PLEASE!!! .make that two.     

 

 ****


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer-** For the last time, Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inuyasha anime and manga series, not me!!! But I would extremely, so totally love it if I became the owner as a gift for my…10-month in advance birthday present? ^^; And I don't own the song 'Emotion' by Destiny's Child. 

**A/N-** So, here is the long awaited 8th chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay. School got in the way. The work is a killer now. And a lot of personal things happened…no, noone died that I knew. Just stuff happened that made me neglect writing. ^^;;;       

**Thank you so much for reviewing!:**

**BlackPhoenix-sama-** Good work slipped into bad/neglecting work V.V

**Kin103**- LOL, you wish. You know the answer to 'you WILL give me your DVDs'. And well…you're gonna find out the answer to the other two.  

**Lynns**-Well, you will find out what happens to Inu-in this chapter, too!

**Sailorpsychosis**- Lol, I'm happy that you said my fic is great. My self-esteem for my own writing has dropped sharply.

**Catherine98**- Yep, Inuyasha's back in the chapter. Can't blame you for you're curiosity.  

**KenshinOtaku**- Lol, Kenshin's always hot. V.V Hehe, the next chapter took 2 months to post. ^^;;;

**Shinna**-Lol, the hard work disspeared from writing and appeared in schoolwork. 

**The Future Queen**- =D You should see me when I'm on sugar. XD 

Let Go Chapter Eight 
    
    Kagome woke to the fantasized morning, with birds singing in the trees and the sun shining like there was no tomorrow. She smiled, but it was not one of amusement. _How ironic, everyone-everything-seems so happy and content with themselves, and yet, I'm the only one who still wonders about my life_
    
    Which, to her, was pretty stupid to do. She had the life women any age would dream off. Being able to travel between time, and also falling in love at the same time, was something noone would have the chance to do. 
    
    "Oh well," she managed to say through a yawn as she stretched. "It's over and done with."   
    
    _~It's over and done, but the heartache lives on inside, and who's the one you're clinging to, instead of me tonight? ~_
    
    The song suddenly exploded into her mind, her words similar to those of the lyrics. _Sure, I mean, he is gone. But like, I still…what's the word…long for him…so badly…_ Tears pricked at the corner of Kagome's eyes as she blinked furiously. She scoffed mentally. _He's probably with his dear, I'm the best and original Kikyou._
    
    Yet, no matter how she tried to curse him and Kikyou out, she still felt jealousy surge within her veins.  
    
    _Today is the day that I will start a brand new life, and I won't let these stupid thoughts slow me down!_
    
    With a determined huff, she got out of her futon and stepped outside, welcoming the morning. Kagome let out a radiating smile, her eyes sparkling for the first time in years. 
    
    Sango had been walking towards Kagome, but stopped. She noticed there was something different about her friend, and it was not only her suddenly bright aura that had been low the past several months. 
    
    "Ka-Kagome-chan, would you like some breakfast?" Sango asked, holding the meal in her hands. 
    
    "Sure, Sango. Here, give me the basket of fruit. I'll set the table."
    
    Her friend could do nothing but stare as she handed over the food. Normally, Kagome's reply would be something similar to "I'm not hungry, go on and eat without me" sort. Sango began to think of the past few days. _No, Kagome-chan hasn't been this happy…and nothing happened that could make her this happy…unless…?!!!_
    
    Kagome didn't notice how flustered Sango was becoming as they stepped into the hut. She set up the folding table, something her ingenious mama had told her to bring over. Sango sat down on one of the plastic folding chairs, her eyes glazed over.
    
    Kagome snuck looks at her best friend. _Wonder what she's thinking about…_    
    
    _~And where are you now, now that I need you? Tears on my pillow wherever you go,_
    
    _ I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean, you never see me fall apart~_
    
    She sat placidly on the chair, biting her lip. _Me and my stupid head…_ she grumbled to herself while offering an apple to Sango. 
    
    Her friend absentmindedly shook her head, earning a questing gaze from Kagome. 
    
    "Sango-chan? Are you okay?" 
    
    _Should I ask her? I mean, if it's wrong…_"Um…Kagome-chan?"
    
    "Hai, Sango?"
    
    "You know I'm not usually this nosy or curious but I was wondering…did Inuyasha come back to visit you?" 
    
    Her reaction was one that she was hoping would not happen.
    
    Kagome choked on a pear, turning purple. Several minutes passed before she was able to say anything.
    
    "Nani?! Inuyasha's come back to visit?!"     
    
    _~In the words of a broken heart, it's just emotion that's taken me over, caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul~_
    
    A wave of giddiness and joy flooded her soul, and for once, she one upped sorrow. Suddenly, the scene before her eyes, Sango, the basket of fruit, the hut, disappeared. It was replaced by him. His eyes, his beautiful silver hair…
    
    "Kagome, no. Um…it's because you looked so happy…and I thought…Inuyasha…and I…so…I…asked…" Sango was becoming tongue tied and muddled. She turned pink, then red. 
    
    Though it sounded like gibberish, Kagome understood it wholly. And the impact left her gasping for air.   
    
    _~But if you don't come back, come home to me, darling, don't you know there's nobody left in this world, to hold me tight~_
    
    Kagome, despite how much it hurt, put up a bright smile, grinning from ear to ear.
    
    "It's alright, you can mention him whenever you want." _Please don't_ she silently added.  
    
    _~Don't cha know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight, goodnight, goodnight~_
    
    ~*^*~During All This~*^*~
    
    A pair of familiar dog-like ears perked. A pair of golden-amber eyes glistened with tears. _It must really hurt her…_
    
    Inuyasha had been around her all along, though never showing his face. _She's always forgiving me, no matter how much it hurts her to know… I can't continue hurting her like this…If I go away, she'll heal eventually and find someone else that she loves as much-no more-then me.  _
    
    He sat in the highest branches of the tree above the hut, sensitive ears catching every word being said. Though his decision had hurt him, he made sure he was out of sight. Inuyasha had seemingly disappeared, or so everyone thought. All along he was by her side, though never once calling out her name or bothering to let her know of his presence.   
    
    Such as that event with the youkai who disguised himself as Inuyasha. He had heard the commotion, recognizing a youkai scent. A scent too close to Kagome for his own comfort. He had leaped from tree to tree, catching site of what was going on. Inuyasha then knew Sango and Miroku were just as apt as him to destroy the youkai, and ran back as fast as he could. He called out to the duo, then ran back into the woods, leading them to Kagome. 
    
    _I wonder why Sango and Miroku never mentioned it to her…like Sango said, I guess its one of those mysteries none ever solves_   
    
    _~I'm there at your side, I'm part of all the things you are~_
    
    Inuyasha let out the quietest grunts, contemplating his next thought.
    
    _So many people love her, and its not just her family and friends. Everyone she's met, Jinenji, Kouga and this Hojo person, set a part of their own heart into her…_  
    
    _~But you've got a part of someone else_
    
    _You've got to find your shining star~_
    
    ~*^*~Later That Night~*^*~
    
    Kagome sobbed quietly into her futon, knowing the decision she made was one she could never fix.__
    
    _~And where are you now, now that I need you? Tears on my pillow wherever you go_
    
    _I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean, you never see me fall apart, in the words of a broken heart, it's just emotion that's taken me over, caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul, but if you don't come back, come home to me, darling, don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight, nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight~_
    
    _I'll never see you again…I'll continue life on as before I had gone down the well…this is my last night here in Sengoku Jidai…my last night with close friends…and the memory of one who I loved...and still love…_
    
    _~Goodnight, goodnight~_
    
    ~*^*~
    
    **A/N-** *cowering under desk* I have a feeling that people will start throwing stuff soon…Please review! ^^;;; 
    
    And no, this is not the last chapter in case you're wondering. It's an epilogue after this.  
    
    Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight
    
    Goodnight, goodnight


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**-I don't own Inuyasha! pouts I am getting _so_ sick of typing that!

**A/N-** I am so, so, so, sorry about the long delay. I had writer's block when I was halfway through typing this. 

I hope you enjoy reading!

**Thanks For Reviewing!-**

Kin103- Actually, no. I just wanted back my CD because I missed the songs. And here's the next chapter. Dodges your whack HA! How did I know you would hit me? =D 

**Sherry- **O.O uh…stays out of your way Um, this is very looong for a chapter written by me. ;;;

IworshipInuSessyMalfoyLebeau- Oh really? I have dozens of scenarios in how Inu and Kag might end up. TT I just can't believe the series has probably ended by now…damn it really stinks to not live in Japan right now! BlackPhoenix-sama- I didn't keep the font Times New Roman. Kinda messed it up. shrugs Oh well…o.O not another death threat   

**Let Go**

**Chapter 9**

Inuyasha took what was meant as a nap during the night, but it somehow developed into deep sleep. It was his first actual good night's sleep in months, ever since he had seen Kagome come back. From then on, he kept an eye on her 24/7.

He woke up pretty early, much to his dislike. The sky was a dark, pale shade of blue, with the hint of a sunrise soon. Two people were quarreling in the hut, and he could hear each word pretty loud.

"Keh, wonder what the two lovebirds are arguing about this time?" Inuyasha mused, knowing perfectly well Kagome would never break into arguments as often.   

His ears twitched at the word 'gone'. _Maybe they're talking about Kagome…?_ He shrugged the thought off, before he could get any ideas that had a slim chance of happening. What he heard next almost made him topple off the branch and fall out of the tree.

"Where is Kagome-chan?!" Sango asked.

"I don't know. I saw her sleeping in her futon last night," Miroku replied patiently. "Maybe she went back to her own time to get…." He faltered, beginning to trail off but finished what he was saying. "…One of her items needed?" 

 "No, that can't be. She always leaves behind all her belongings!" Sango stressed out.

"Then…where could she be, Sango-sama?"

It's answer clicked inside of a certain hanyou's head.

_She's gone for good this time_ 

He knew where she was going, and, he hoped, she hadn't gotten there yet. Inuyasha stood up, ignoring the sudden crack and brisk numbness in all of his limbs. As he literally sprinted from tree to tree, a memory entered his head.

_"Inuyasha, you know what?" Kagome said as they were preparing for a battle. _

_The hanyou flicked his ears at her, muttering a "Keh! As if I would want to know," under his breath. Kagome glared at him, cuffing him on the same ear that had flicked at her._

_"You shouldn't crack your knuckles like that, or else you're going to get horrible arthritis when you turn old," she stated, not caring if he was listening or not. _

_He fixed a 'like I care?' expression on his face, before stating several facts of his own. "First of all, I'm a hanyou. I don't age as easily like you pathetic humans do. Second of all, what in the damn world is arthritis???"_

Inuyasha placed a smile on his face, disappearing a split second later when he caught her scent. He landed softly onto the lush grass, running towards her disappearing figure and pulled just in time on her way-too-huge backpack. 

Kagome hung there, suspended in the well. With a shriek, she turned her head around to find that it was only Inuyasha.

She did a double take.

_Inuyasha?!!!_

Whatever came out of her mouth, not even a pair of highly sensitive dog-ears could hear it. But the pair of sharp eyes caught the held in sob, shuddering form keeping quiet.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha silently whispered her name, afraid of her response. _ Is she going to yell at me? After all these years…_

"Would you mind either letting go or pulling me up?" her voice replied, holding a sickingly sweet cheerful beat to it. Even the dumbest of all youkais could detect she was masking her emotions right now.         

Inuyasha chose the latter, pulling her out and settled her on the ledge of the well where they had sat together so many times before. Heck, they've been in this small meadow so many times before together, Inuyasha lost count.

Kagome gave him a cheerful smile, the glow never entering her eyes. For the next several, several minutes, noone spoke, just sitting in awkward silence.

She chose to speak first. "Look Inuyasha, I'm going back to my time. For good. No more of this playing hide and seek with the well and its time portal."

He nodded, understanding her completely. But yet…"Kagome, please don't leave. You have plenty of friends here, close enough to be family," his voice came out cracking.

"And some are close enough to be much more then just friends or family," she softly replied, a tear escaping her eye. "But, whatever chance my friend and I had, it disappeared years ago-it disappeared more then 50 years ago. My friend met his soul mate, and I'm fine with the fact that he and his soul mate decided to be together."

Inuyasha tightened his fists until they tuned white, then purple. He knew what she was talking about; he knew she was talking about Kikyou and himself.

"Your friend's soul mate is gone-for good," he said, repeating what she had just said in the beginning. "And this friend of yours can't quite understand why would you be willing to leave all your good friends behind."

Kagome shook her head, first slowly, then whipping her long hair as her head threatened to disconnect from her neck.

"No…I can't answer that Inuyasha. Its too…private, personal," she muttered. _Go now Higurashi! Quit sitting here talking to him! You're just making it harder on yourself. _"Goodbye Inuyasha."

With that, she turned around and stepped into the well for a final time, except-

Inuyasha grabbed her, hugging her and placed a quick kiss onto her lips. Kagome's eyes widened, feeling her body-and his-heating up with the desire for each other.

"I'll miss you Kagome. And don't you ever, _ever_ dare say that you regret meeting me," he whispered into her ear, before pushing her into the well.

She stared, a surprised, horror-struck look on her face as she fell, and fell, and fell. He caught the scent of salt-water knowing perfectly well she was crying.

Goodbye… 

Spilt second later

"Inuyasha!!!"

Two people and a fox-child sprung out of the nearby bushes. One looked at him quite calmly for an explanation, one was flabbergasted at what had just occurred in front of her eyes, and one was mad, his eye twitching.

The latter, of course, made his first move by hitting the hanyou on his head. It, of course, didn't hurt.

"How could you just let her leave like that?!!!" Shippou yelled, turning purple with contained rage while Inuyasha gave no comment. Sango walked up to Inuyasha, a 'do explain' look in her eyes as plain as day while she pulled the kit away from him. Miroku came upon them, clearing his throat with a loud cough.

Inuyasha looked away from all of them, staring defiantly at the ground.

"We would all like to be enlightened," Miroku began calmly enough, "by whatever reasoning it was for hiding on your friends-especially Kagome- and finally reappear after countless months to force Kagome-sama to her own time without her consent!" He didn't mean it for his last words to be filled with anger and short patience.

"Sit," Inuyasha ordered the three, his eyes glazing over as the three plopped down onto the areas where they stood.

"See…"

_I had decided that night, when I went to Kikyou, to tell her that I would choose Kagome over her. But Kagome had pretty much appeared out of nowhere. She answered for me before running away. Kikyou had this…weird look on her face. "You would actually choose me?" she had asked. I replied no, it was Kagome in the end. Kikyou smiled and said, "I've been waiting to hear that ever since I found out the only way I could actually go back to the afterlife was through your decision." I didn't know that. And we both wanted to tell Kagome. But by the time we reached the hut, she wasn't there. Kikyou was crushed but she knew that with my decision made, she would leave._

_Kikyou disappeared soon in the aftermath. The last I ever saw of her was when she was walking into the forest, her soul-stealing demons gone. _

_I know you guys were there when I attempted to go back into the well. But for some reason, it remained closed for me. I knew why it had done that. The time portal is linked to Kagome's feelings. She wanted to shut Sengoku Jidai out from her life. And, so the well shut off its link from this world to hers._

_Kaede knew what had happened. So, she kept me calm by telling me of that. After that, I came to her to answer my questions with intelligent answers. When she died, I saw that I was just another mouth to feed in this small village and left. I didn't really leave though. I hung around nearby, always keeping an eye on you guys._

_When she came back, I was filled with pain and happiness at the same time. I couldn't bear to talk to her. When she was attacked by the demon that impersonated me, I knew I needn't be there to protect her and ran to you guys instead to save her. _

_And I also knew, that I needn't show my face to her in any circumstances. I was waiting for her to think of her feelings and whatever decisions she made. And the decision she made was to stay in her own era. I accepted it. In the end, I knew what I had to do. I had to let go._

_For once and for all, just let go. _

They all understood, even Shippou. He was silently awed by how smart Inuyasha really was. Sango bit her lip, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. She was touched at how understanding he was.

Miroku just stared at his hand, the hand with the hole in it.

"We understand Inuyasha," Sango began to talk for the group. "We understand…we all have to let her go too and get on with out lives here. In Japan. In the so-called Feudal-Era where she could not stay."

Inuyasha grimaced but recovered quickly. He caught Miroku looking at his palm and smiled.

"Don't worry Miroku. We'll get our revenge on Naraku. We'll all get our revenge. We can still go on collecting shards without her help. And we'll defeat him."

They all walked back towards the village, with one thing in their mind:

Its time to let go 

**A/N-** This is the last chapter.

This is my 2nd finished fic.

Throws a small party

I've dragged this fic on for sooo long! In some ways, I'm glad to get it done and over with. I hope Inuyasha's/my explanation was good enough for you to understand. If not, mention any questions that you have in your review. I'll post up a chapter with answering all the questions you have.     

      


End file.
